Reunion
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: creo que le titulo lo explica todo, en fin HAY UNA SORPRESA ADENTRO!


**Hola, se que esto no tendrá mucho sentido para los que no saben de los nuevos capítulos de Beyblade Zero G (ni que yo fuera experta, los vi apenas ayer) pero en fin ¡DISFRUTEN! y para los que quieren ver los nuevos capítulos vayan a You Tube y escriban Metal Fight Beyblade Zero G: The new war (se que quizás aquí nadie hable koreano pero ni modo) **

Reunión

Por fin había terminado, Zero, Shinobu, Ren, Kaito,Eito,Mal, Sakyo, Takanosuke, Yoshio, Kira y Ginga habían salido de la DNA por suerte vivos. Lograron rescatar a Ginga y esta vez el no se volvería a ir.

Todos observaron la DNA desmoronarse ladrillo por ladrillo, sabían que esto no había terminado (ya que el cabron de Doji es mas difícil de matar que las cucarachas) pero todos estaban a salvo por ahora.

"oigan, no quiero arruinar el momento"- dijo Kira- "pero ¿Cómo volveremos a Metal Bey City?"- pregunto el

"¿eh?, la verdad no se a mi me trajeron inconsciente hasta aquí"- dijo Ginga

"a nosotros nos trajo el entrenador a la montaña y desde ahí fuimos a pie"- dijo Zero

"cierto, ¿Cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?"- le pregunto Ren a Sakyo y a Takanosuke

"vinimos caminando"- dijo Takanosuke con su sonrisa infantil de siempre

"¡¿CAMINANDO?!"- preguntaron todos menos Ginga

"bien creo que no nos queda de otra"- dijo Ginga empezando a irse

~6 Horas, 1 Montaña y 370 Kilómetros después~

Todos lograron llegar a la WBBA y Benkei corrió a abrazar a sus alumnos

"¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTAN BIEN!"- grito Benkei llorando de la felicidad

"e-entrenador… no podemos respirar"- decia Shinobu

"lo siento"- dijo soltándolos- "¡y tu!"- señalo a Ginga- "¡no vuelvas a dejar que te secuestren! ¡¿entendido?!, nos tenias muy preocupados"-

"ya perdón por eso pero ya no se pueden preocupar"- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa- "no me volveré a ir por ahora, se que necesitas ayuda para entrenarlos, me quedare por mucho tiempo"- dijo Ginga

"¡¿de verdad?!"- preguntaron los jóvenes blaiders con una sonrisa

"si, ahora no tengo razón para irme"- dijo rascándose la cabeza

"esas son muy buenas noticias"- dijo Tsubassa poniendo la mano en su hombro- "pero creo que hay alguien mas a quien le debes afirmar eso"-comento señalando a cierta chica de cabello castaño

Ginga asintió y se dirigió a Madoka, cuando estuvo en frente de ella la acogió en un abrazo

"Madoka puedes dejar de preocuparte, no me volveré a ir en mucho tiempo"- le dijo susurrándole en la oreja

Cuando ellos se separaron pudo observar la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, pero de un momento a otro se quedo en shock porque Madoka le planto una fuerte cachetada dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

"eso fue por los siete años"- dijo antes de darle otra

"eso fue por preocuparnos"- le dijo haciendo que el bajara la cabeza

El se negaba a mirarla a los ojos porque sabía muy bien que la hirió muy fuerte al haber prácticamente jugado con sus sentimientos cuando se fue. Pero cuando ella lo volvió a mirar puso la mano en su mejilla.

"y esto es por haber vuelto"- dijo al darle un apasionado beso en los labios

El había abierto completamente sus ojos al ver que esto no era un sueño ni nada por el estilo, era completamente real. De un momento a otro se olvido de que había muchas personas ahí y le devolvió el beso con pasión poniendo ambos brazos en su cintura mientras ella se sujetaba del cuello del pelirrojo.

Todos se sentían incómodos mirando esa escena inclusive Sakyo y Kira estaban sonrojados mirando a la por decirse feliz pareja.

"ejem, podrían besarse en otra parte"- intervino Tsubassa completamente incomodo por la situación

"es verdad recuerden que hay niños aquí"- dijo Benkei

Ambos los ignoraron y siguieron besándose

"bien creo que necesitan tiempo a solas asi que mejor nos vamos"- dijo Zero quien le había estado tapando los ojos a Mal durante toda esta situación

"concuerdo contigo"- dijo Kaito quien le tapaba los ojos a su hermanito

Después de eso decidieron irse para darles tiempo a solas y dejándolos aclarar las cosas.

Cuando ellos se fueron Ginga y Madoka se separaron por la falta de oxigeno y completamente sonrojados

"oye pequeña traviesa si quieres hacer una travesura, hazla bien"- le dijo Ginga guiñándole el ojo a la chica

"¿a que te refieres?"- le pregunto ella sonrojándose mas

"te lo dijo cuando vayamos a B-Pit"- dijo susurrándole al oído- "ahora mejor vamos por ellos que seguro los dejamos muy incómodos por eso"- rio el de ojos ámbar

Ella asintió y lo acompañó a buscar a sus amigos

Fin

**Le dejo el resto del final a las mentes pervertidas que estén leyendo esto. **

**ADIOS~ y ¡les envió un beso embarrado de Nutella a todos!**


End file.
